


Kurzschluss

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [5]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, be bi do crime
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Bi(ssi Reiche-Leute-Autos kurzschließen)
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Kurzschluss

**Author's Note:**

> _I can hotwire an ignition like some kind of star  
>  I'm just a poor boy in a rich man's car  
> So I whisper to the engine, flick on the lights  
> And we drive into the night_  
> [[#_2261](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=314422#t314422)]
> 
> **CN: Alkoholkonsum**

»Das kannst Du nicht tun«, flüstert sie leise gegen den kalten Wind, der um ihre Füße fegt und Schnee aufwirbelt. Ihre Finger trommeln ungeduldig und ein wenig ängstlich auf ihren bemantelten Arm. Ihre Haare sind nass vom fallenden Schnee und ihre Zehen sind eiskalt, während er mit einer Seelenruhe am Schloss eines teuer aussehenden Wagens herumhantiert. (Sie will lieber nicht zu genau hinsehen; vielleicht versucht sie sich selbst einzureden, dass sie, wenn sie nicht weiß, _was_ er da eigentlich tut, nicht dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden kann … vielleicht denkt sie aber auch darüber nach, _warum_ sie in erster Linie mit ihm mitgegangen ist. Er ist groß, trägt eine Lederjacke und könnte sie wahrscheinlich schneller zu Boden bringen, als sie _Hilfe_ auch nur denken könnte. Aber in ihrem Alkohol umnebelten Gehirn schien es eine gute Idee zu sein, mit einem Fremden mitzugehen, damit sie nur ja nicht mehr an Roland denken muss; oder sonst irgendetwas, das mit ihm zu tun hat.)

Ein sanftes Klicken ertönt und er grinst sie von unten herauf an (was für Außenstehende wohl äußerst obskur wirken müsste, weil er fast einen halben Meter größer ist als sie), dann sagt er: »Zu spät, hab's schon getan.« Er hält ihr die Beifahrertür auf und sie schiebt sich langsam und immer noch unzufrieden mit der Situation an ihm vorbei auf den Sitz.

Er schließt die Tür und geht einmal um das Auto herum, um auf der Fahrerseite durch das beschlagene Fenster zu gestikulieren, dass sie ihm die Tür von innen öffnen soll. (Sie bekommt kurz Panik, sie ist eigentlich kein Mädchen, das Autos stiehlt. – Aber sie fasst trotzdem nach dem Türgriff und macht ihm auf.)

Das Grinsen verschwindet nicht von seinem Gesicht, als er anfängt, das Auto kurzzuschließen, was ihm durchaus souveräner und schneller gelingt als das Knacken der Schlösser. Die Maschine klingt laut in der winterlich stillen Nacht und die Scheiben beschlagen von innen, als er mit einem Tuch aus seiner Jackentasche von innen die Feuchtigkeit wegwischt und die Scheibenwischer anmacht. Dann genießt er einen kleinen, andächtigen Moment das Geräusch des kalten Motors, bevor er das Licht anschaltet und sanft den ersten Gang einlegt.

Ihr Herz klopft ihr bis zum Hals, als er aus der kleinen Nebenstraße fährt und ohne Ziel nach links abbiegt. Seine warme Hand kommt auf ihrem Knie zu liegen, kaum dass sie die Stadt verlassen haben und er nicht mehr alle paar Sekunden den Gang wechseln muss.

Die Landschaft zieht an ihnen vorbei und langsam erwärmt sich die Luft im Auto; die Lederbezüge schmeicheln sich an ihre Haut, nachdem sie ihre Jacke ausgezogen hat und ein Lachen breitet sich auf ihren Lippen aus, ohne dass sie sich dagegen wehren könnte.

»Ich hab's Dir doch gesagt«, kommt es leise von ihm, wohl weil ihr Lachen an sein Ohr dringt, »es geht nichts über ein bisschen Nervenkitzel, um die Lebensgeister zu wecken.« Dann schweigen sie und Marianne hat sich ihres Wissens nach noch nie so frei gefühlt wie in dieser kurzen Zeit mit ihm in diesem gestohlenen Wagen.


End file.
